Magikill
(Stick War) 500 400 (Stick War II: Order Empire)|health = 27 HP|damage = 6 (default; Stick War) 18 (default; User-controlled, Stick War) High (Spells)|skill(s) = * Blast * Poison Spray * Electric Wall}}Magikill '(mAH-jEYE-kiL), known as ''Mages in the Armory, are spellcasters of the Order that appeared during the later events of Stick War, before later reappearing in the series for it's following media. Near the end of the war, the Magikill tended to replace the Swordwrath with their summoning ability, creating minions that were near as powerful as their rivals without any Gold or Population costs. Due to their appearance later in the game, the units never received much attention. Only three stages later Giants were introduced, defeating the novelty of having an expensive unit. However, due to their drastically different play-styles, experienced Players still found use in their summoning and spellcasting abilities. While their most notable inclusion was in that of the Order Empire, the Magikill was originally devised by the Magikill Empire. After multiple failed attempts at redemption, the Magikill Empire fell and left the Order with their unit. They are followers and believers of "Magikill", the Way of the Mage. Upgrades H1.png|Magikill with a default hat. H2.png|Magikill with Level 1 hat. H3.png|Magikill with Level 2 hat. H4.png|Magikill with Level 3 hat. '''Stick War M1.png|Magikill with a default scepter. M2.png|Magikill with a Level 1 scepter. M3.png|Magikill with Level 2 scepter. M4.png|Magikill with Level 3 scepter. Appearance Stick War Magikill are black stick figures, usually hunched over and relying on their staff to walk. They wear black witch hats, characterized by a conical crown and a wide brim. Stick War II: Order Empire/ Stick Empires Magikill remain almost identical to their previous state, with the exception of a new gray beard. Strengths (Stick Wars) The main ability that came to use in the first game was the Magikill's ability to summon Magikill Minions to attack the enemy. The units can become a great pain for the other army, giving your army enough time to ambush the enemy. The free minions can replenish your dwindling army as well. The Magikill are powerful when defending itself of close range attackers. Weaknesses (Both Games) With their powerful abilities come several downsides. For one, they are slow and also ineffective in long range combat. Their slowness allows a quick Swordwrath to sneak up while they are in the process of stunning for the kill and possibly attacking their backs in just one hit( Note that all units except for the giant have the same weakness). This can be further supported with the Magikill's straight line range, so by controlling a swordwrath and going to the extreme bottom of the field would fool the Magikill into stunning in empty space. Another weakness is distance: a magikill is incapable of stunning Archidons and can be killed with carefully fired arrows if the archidons are aided by Swordwrath. Not only that, they are expensive and take a long time to load.﻿ Non-Player controlled Magikills have a tendency to get into a pattern when they meet face to face with any unit: Summon, Stun, Summon, Stun and so on. This greatly hurts the efficiency of Magikill's both abilities, because Magikill's attacks are fast striking but slow reacting, meaning that by mixing two tasks into one can cause disturbance in the army's unit defense. In this kind of case, not even fully upgraded stun timing help, so it is advisable to either control the Magikill for it to work your way like repeated stunning or summoning and at the same time enabling deficiency in Archidon attacks, or by summoning multiple Magikills at once so that some can summon while some stun. This weakness works especially for enemy Magikills, since their stun time is possibly the lowest upgraded in all difficulties. Just look out for multiple enemy Magikill units. Stick Empires Stick War Games Magikills in stick wars 2 and stick empires recieve a redesign and new abilties. For one, magikills are updated so that they have noticably long beards. The magikill's spell casting method also looks different, as now when he casts a spell it almost looks like he was throwing his wand. The minion summoning ability of the magikill was also ommited, probably because the gamemakers think that is too cheaty. Magikills are one of the 2 units of the order empire capable of poisoning units, the other being the Shadowrath. Contrary to the previous stick war sequel, magikills are capable of long range attacks (other than their regular one). Abilities Magikills have 3 abilties in total. The first is 'blast', a spell that causes an explosion within a small range of selected space. This spell has the shortest range but has the highest damage, potentially killing any archidon or swordwrath in the way. The second spell is called 'poison spray', which poisons all enemies within the range of the spell. This spell alone does not cause instant damage, but can be very useful especially if the enemies have no merics and the battle lasts long. The final ability of the magikill is the 'magikill's electric wall'. This spell enables the magikill to cast a spell that forms a damaging electric barrier, damaging any nearby units that stand within them. This can be used to kill mobs of units especially if they continue to stand within that barrier. Weaknesses Even with the long range attacks, magikills alone do not stand a chance against even a archidion. Magikills will still have weaknesses over long range, since the magikill was originally designed to be a melee range unit. What damage it can cast from its normal attack would not kill either, so early research of the 3 abilties and a huge mana pool is recommended. Even so, magikills themselve take a considerably large amount of mana to train, which makes it more of an end-battle unit. Notes * In the Stick Empires Game Guide, Magikill are described as "Leader of Order, powerful mage able to cast explosions, poison, and electric walls." * Magikill Minions have the same headpiece in Stick War: Legacy as the Final Boss. *A Magikill is seen on a cutsene in the Stick War:Legacy stage, Endless Deads, where it died while it was attacked by zombies. **While playing the game, the player can see the Magikill's corpse in the first wave, while in the second wave, his body decomposes. The third and all waves before that will have a grave of the said Magikill, with his staff and hat on it. Category:Units Category:Order Units Category:Stick War Category:Stick War II: Order Empire Category:Stick Empires Category:Stick War: Legacy